


Indigo

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin, Brief mentions of murder, Detective Nines, Deviant Gavin, Established Relationship, GV200 - Freeform, M/M, Reed900 Week, Sexual Teasing, implied android violence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: The difference in the color of blood between humans and androids never bothered Detective Callum "Nines" Reed. In fact, he had never given much thought until he was given an android of his own. Now, the color very much bothered him, but not in the way he thought it would, and he certainly didn't expect Gavin to have an opinion, either.





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this earlier this week for Reed900 week, and I was pleasantly surprised how well-received it was since I haven't really written these two before (despite how much I love them), so I thought I wold cross-post it here. 
> 
> This was intended to be hella smutty, but feels took over and left me with this.

“Detectiiivvve…” 

Callum “Nines” Reed pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled an irritated sigh. Until recently, he had been rather impartial to the android movement in Detroit over the last several years. As long as they hadn’t interfered with him doing his job, then they could do as they pleased. His opinion, however, had been swayed upon the DPD issuing him his own android partner designed specifically to assist him in a series of cases involving deviant homicides. The problem laid in the fact that the model, a GV200, was designed to be a deviant himself. He didn’t obey orders, nor did he particularly want to work. Instead, he wanted to play and lounge around the office. Somehow, though, as much as the android, Gavin, he’d named himself, annoyed him, Nines found him to be oddly charming, much like a needy cat. A cat that liked to sleep in his bed and purr when he was touched just the right way.

As it so happened, this was neither the time nor the place for such activities, but Gavin didn’t seem to get the memo. 

“Pay attention to meeee…”

“Gavin, please,” Nines grit, ice blue eyes tired as he stared at the pool of purple sticking to the soles of his dress shoes. Purple, because there was thirium mixed with human blood. It wasn’t the first time blend and coagulation of the two together, though it seemed to be a more and more frequent occurrence. He had learned to ignore the odd stares from his colleagues well enough – and had been able to write off Gavin’s behavior as his programming more than plenty of times – but this evening it was exceedingly difficult to shake him. “The sooner we get through this investigation, the sooner you can continue your annoying antics. Right now, I need you to work, do your job.” 

“My job…” Gavin drawled, then barked a laugh as he slid around the front of him. “…is to help you.” 

“Yes, precisely,” Nines agreed, nodding slightly as he motioned to the two bodies behind the android. Following his line of sight, Gavin turned, then rolled his eyes. Without a word, he kneeled, touching his middle and forefingers to the mixed substance. Nines stood, oddly entranced as he normally was whenever Gavin put the blood to his tongue. It was morbid – it had to be on some level – but he shivered, and Gavin knew he was watching. It was a subtle show, but a show all the same as he slowly dragged his fingers from his own mouth, and oh, he certainly didn’t miss the quick dart of his eyes scanning over his person. There was no way Gavin didn’t know that Nines was, and had been, achingly hard beneath his trench coat and slacks. Nines cleared his throat. 

“Well?”

“Android is an LM100, registered under the name Thatcher. And this tall glass of stale water is Christian Locke. 45, with a record of assault and battery charges.” 

Nines turned up his nose. He couldn’t help it. He recognized the name from several cases over the last few years. If it had been up to him, he would have kept the asshole in prison. As it were, he was a detective, and in no such position. Still, he held no sympathy for this particular dead man. He sneered and scanned the room again. 

“Let’s do a quick canvas, Gavin. See if we can’t pinpoint at least a cause of death before handing them over to their respective destinations.” 

“Way ahead of you, Detective,” Gavin’s tone changed and Nines quirked an eye brow, curious. Gavin pointed to a small wet bar on the other side of the living room, unsurprisingly void of alcohol. Glass shards of varying colors littered the floor nearby, as well as a trail leading to the bodies on the floor. 

“Very well. What are you thinking?” The android stood, careful to avoid the glass shards as he maneuvered to the bar. There was something in the way he moved, or maybe it was the way their hands lightly brushed and eyes locked for a millisecond. Whatever it was, it sent a chill down Nines’ spine, one that made his concealed erection twitch and brush across the already tight confines of polyester. Gavin motioned to the bodies, then back to the bar. 

“They fought,” he stated simply. He hopped over the bar, and Nines followed him, circling around properly. “One of them defended themselves, though…” Gavin trailed off, eyes landing nearby on an open ring box. 

“An affair that went too far,” Nines quietly murmured, and Gavin shifted, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. He straightened his uniform tie, and fidgeted with the sleeves of his white and blue hoodie. “Gavin? What’s wrong?” The android shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“Nothing, Detective,” he responded obediently. Too obediently. “The deviant went too far with its feelings, Mr. Locke panicked. It was a crime of passion.” Gavin scoffed. “Pathetic.” 

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Nines couldn’t help but smirk as he stared at his increasingly disturbed android boyfriend. He stepped closer, pressing a discreet hand to the small of his back. True, Gavin was designed to be deviant. What Cyberlife had failed to take into consideration, however, was that he would, and does, have issues processing certain…emotional traumas. Not that it was necessarily a flaw. He was, just as any other human, prone to stress, to overwhelming fears, to heartbreak. 

“Officer, my android seems to be having a bit of difficulty,” Nines lied, sort of. “Have Anderson finish this up?” 

“Right away, Detective Reed,” she nodded, and quickly turned to call Connor. 

“Let’s go,” he leaned in close to Gavin’s ear and whispered, who barely responded with more than a blink before allowing himself to be led away. It wasn’t always that Gavin was compromised. On the contrary, he was usually quick to be witty, snarky, even. He would make Nines’ job incredibly difficult in the most…interesting ways possible. 

No sooner had they gotten into Nines’ car was Gavin on him, straddling his lap and throwing the seat around. Lips, desperate and shaky, covered his own. Nines’ hand responded automatically, gripping his hips and pressing his erection against the front of him. Finally. He’d been wanting this. He’d been wanting nothing more than to ravage Gavin, to take him and make him his, but the little voice in the back of his head held him back.

“Wait,” Nines breathed, and Gavin did so, a tell-tale sign that Nines had been right to hit the pause button on their activities. 

“I’m fine, Detective,” Gavin attempted to reassure, but Nines wasn’t biting. “Really I – “

“You think you’re getting in over your head.”

Gavin froze, and the hands that had been moving to bury themselves in Nines’ slicked back hair halted on his shoulders instead. A subtle frown pulled on the corners of his lips. 

“I have to do my job,” he insisted, and dove in to kiss Nines again. The detective, however, stopped him, concerned subtly etching into the creases of his forehead and settling in his eyes. 

“You’re done, Gavin.” Gentle hands cupped Gavin’s cheeks. Nines hoped that it would calm him. 

“Nines, you’re hard. You need me to take care of it.” Gavin tried to move again, but Nines held him there. 

“I don’t need you to do that.” Nines cracked a small smile. That was a rarity all in itself. Not that he wasn’t a happy person, at least since Gavin was dropped into his life. Still, Gavin avoided meeting his eyes, and his hands shook as he gripped the front of his coat. “Gavin, what did you make of that crime scene?” 

“Phcking android fell in love,” Gavin sneered, staring out the window, “and he overstepped his bounds. He wanted more, and Locke didn’t…didn’t want him.” 

“Gavin, do you think that you’ll overstep some invisible line and I won’t want you anymore?” Ah, there it was – the shock, anger, embarrassment in him being right. The android shifted, and if Nines had still been in the mood to take him and make him scream his name, well, that would have been the right way to shift. As it were, despite the thrill that shook him, he kept himself in check. He gripped Gavin’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. There was pain in his brown eyes that he hadn’t seen before, a fear that was foreign, eating away at him from inside. 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Nines whispered against his lips. “Even if the department takes you away as my partner tomorrow, you will always have a place with me, Gavin.” Nines kissed him – slow, passionate, with more feeling than he had ever used to kiss anyone, much less an android. The color of their blood never mattered, though Nines internally found amusement in the fact that their mixed blood was the same shade of purple as the lovers they had been investigating. 

Gavin kissed him back, hesitantly until he melted into him. His hands relaxed, and they slid up to Nines’ hair, a move that Gavin often did when he was content. When they broke, the slightest hint of a smirk had replaced the previous frown on his lips. 

“You will always have a home with me,” Nines reiterated, and Gavin chuckled. 

“Phck off, Nines.”


End file.
